Our FAKE Relationship
by Rosalie Carlisle Cullen
Summary: Andre,Jade and Beck,Tori have been dating for 2 years.But when Tori n Andre say that they have been dating secretly Jade and Beck decide to fake a relation ship to make Andre and Tori Jealous but is it really fake for Beck or will it stay that way?Bade!
1. Chapter 1

**Jade's POV**

It was another Friday night. Me and my friends were hanging out at my house. When Tori and Beck first saw my mansion they totally flipped saying they never knew I was soooooo rich. Andre already knew so it was no shock to him.

I forgot to introduce myself! I am Jade West, daughter of the most famous lawyers, Jason West and Jessica West. My 2 year boyfriend is Andre, his best friend, Beck and Tori and Beck is Tori's Boyfriend. We are great friends, always together.

"Uhhh. . . Guys?" Tori said unsurely, "Me and Andre have to tell you something."

"Yeah. . . "He looked at Tori and she gave him a nod. "Beck, Jade, we have been secretly dating behind your back"

"WHAT!" me and Beck yelled.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME!" I yelled at Andre.

"WHAT THE FUCK TORI?" Beck exploded at his own girlfriend.

"Look we asked Cat and Robbie and they said that Me and Andre would never last. So can you two please be supportive of our relationship? PLEASE?" Tori asked practically begging.

Supportive? They cheated on us!

"Wait!" I said and all 3 heads looked at me. I walked over to Beck and stood next to him.

"You want us" I said motioning to Beck and Me "To be supportive, because you cheated on us?"

"Yeah do you really expect that?" Beck asked Tori snaking an arm around my waist.

"YES" Tori said as if it was obvious.

"Fine you both can date and we will do nothing to hurt you guys or your relationship" I promised.

"Really?" Beck asked me, I glared at him "Alright, I mean I can forgive you Tori"

"Great!We are still friends" Tori said happily.

Me and Beck had to sit through the night watching Tori and Andre make out and sit in each other's arms.

BECK'S POV

I honestly couldn't be happier. I just broke up with Tori and Jade is SINGLE! I have had a major crush on Jade ever since we met. There is just something about her careless and reckless attitude that makes me want her more and more every day.

All I have to do is win her. And that's not an easy thing! Plan, Plan, I need a plan! Got it. . .

**GUYS I WANNA KNOW IF THIS IS GOOD LATER IN THE STORY BECK AND JADE PRETEND TO DATE TO MAKE TORI AND ANDRE JEALOUS! REVIEW PLEASE I NEED IDEAS!**


	2. The Plan

**I'm back!**

**BadeObsseser-Thanks for the idea BTW-I love your stories "TRIP TO HELL" and "ALL THINGS HAPPEN FOR A REASON"**

**xRenesmee-CullenX- Yeah! We're like family. You are my brother's wife's daughter!BTW- I love your story "IT WILL ALL WORK OUT IN THE END" and "HOW WE BECAME BADE"**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**BECK'S POV**

Now all I have to do is make sure Jade goes along with my plan. You guys must be thinking 'hey Beck why didn't you just ask her out when you first met her?' well my friends that's the thing when all of us met Jade was dating Andre so I settled for the second best- Tori Vega. I have to say Andre and Tori were pretty good actors they hid their love pretty well. I still can't help but be a little jealous of Andre knowing Jade still likes him a bit. But I hope she likes him enough to go through with my plan.

"Hey Jade" I whispered to Jade. She looked at me with her grey blue eyes the ting I loved most about her.

"What!" she yelled/whispered. I realized I had been staring. I took her arm and led her to the balcony. She had a big house so I'm pretty sure we were on the 3rd or 2nd floor. I didn't want to disturb Andre and Tori watching the freaky movie called THE LAST HOUSE ON THE LEFT.

"Look I know you still have feelings for Andre and I have feelings for Tori." I started.

"So" she said motioning for me to continue.

"We can get them back! All we have to do is pretend to be Boy Friend and Girlfriend and all lovey-dovey to make them jealous so they come running back to us" I said. She thought about it for a minute or two.

"Good idea! I'm in!" Jade said, "But hoe should I act around you, I mean I don't know much about you. I barely know where you live."

True! I should have thought this through.

"We can act just like we did in Sicowitz's assignment," she nodded and planted a kiss on my cheek that send shivers down my spine.

"Thanks" she whispered her hot breath on my ears.

"No problem" I managed to say.

"We tell them tomorrow morning" she suggested.

"Shall we kiss on it?" I asked and regretted it but then we both chuckled. Meaning she took it as a joke.

But then I felt her lips on mine and I couldn't help but snake an arm around her waist. My other arm went behind her head to pull her deeper and closer into the kiss. I didn't want that moment to end. I loved the way her body felt against mine and the way she tugged on my hair. But like always all good thing must come to an end.

"Tomorrow" I said

"Tomorrow" she agreed with a smile.

I had a feeling I was goanna love this!


	3. Thinking About Someone Else

**I am sooooooo sorry! I couldn't update because I went ot U.K and left my laptop at my beachhouse! Stupid me! :P here's the next chapter!**

**Jade's Pov**

Tori fucking Vega! I couldn't hate that name any more than I do today. I went to check the and the first thing I saw was a status update on **Tori Vega**'s Profile. Like anyone would, I went on her profilr ot see her update.

**Tori vega: I just found out that Andre's lips are really soft!:D**

**Comments:**

**Andre Hariss: I'm not the only one with soft lips girl!**

**Cat Valantine: I wonder if fish have soft lips.**

**Robbie: What are you guys talking about?**

**Rex: They talkin about kissing you idiot!**

GRRRRRR! I really wish I could pop her big cheekbone head. Jade think happy thoughts or more important ones. Like what will you do with Beck. I mean sure he's hot and all, but he's just another player. I'm still surprised Tori and Beck lasted for 2 years well the years Andre cheated on me. Wait I remember Beck telling me to find out things about their relationship. So I pulled out my phone and started texting Andre.

**Jade to Andre: Hey, Hey Dre:D**

Andre To Jade: What's up JAY?

**Jade:Just wanted to know about you and Tori. P.s- I'm not mad**

Andre: Cool what u wanna no about Tori and Me?

**Jade: Everything I want to know everything about my friend and his girlfriend**

Andre: we started dating after the bigshowcase and she's amazin in her own way

**Jade: In her own way?**

Andre: Yeah. . . she's allergic to some kind of flower and is addicted to frosting and has a cuddle me Kathy doll from when she was 2 or something and she plays with it.

I laughed as loud asi could. A doll? Hahahah.

**Jade: Dre gotta go have fun with your Gf!:D**

Andre: Bye Jay and I will!:D

'Cant wait to tell Beck! He's nicer than I thought. . . maybe. . . NO! You love Andre!' I told myself. I swear if my grandma was here she would have said "Get your crap together" I smilled remembering that.

I have been thinking about Beck in a different way since the kiss. But I love Andre. . . Right?


	4. Laxatives

Cat's POV

Robbie's Grandma scars me. I've been in the same room with her for over 3 hours and that's scary. I really hope things work out between Beck and Jade and Tori and Andre. Haha. Beck and Jade sounds nice together. I don't think Tori and Andre will last too long, I mean she's only dating him so she can- OH MY GOD A CUTE SQUIRELL!

I steeped towards to get a closer look but it ran away!

What was I talking about? Ha ha ha I love it when I forget things, but then my head starts to ! My head hurts. Maybe I'll call Beck to ask him what medicine I should take. Last time I took the wrong one and I had to go to the bathroom. Then I found out they were laxatives. I didn't know they looked like candy so I ate them. They were my grandma's; I wonder if she knew that they weren't chocolate.

I love my new pink phone it matches my room. I love it!

_Calling Becky_

"_What's up cat?"I heard Beck say._

"_Hi! Guess who?" I asked_

"_Ummm. . . is it Cat?" he asked._

"_How did you know? Are you a physic I knew you were one. Or are you Aladdin, I mean Jade always said she thought you were Aladdin but I didn't know you had a lamp and a magic carpet, ohhhhhh can I ride on it?" I said in one breath._

"_I'm not Aladdin, and dose Jade really talk about me" he asked._

"_Yeah silly she always says how nice you are!" I said "I got to go!BYE!" I hung up._

_I had a feeling tomorrow would be a great day._

_Now was I supposed to take the chocolate looking medicine, on the box it said 'L-A-X-A-T-I-V-E-S' weird name. I always love candy, maybe I should give it a try._


	5. Paris planning and plotting

Beck's POV

Another day another. . . umm . . . well I don't know what to say. Another fake relationship. . .? yup!

I got a text from Jade last night, it told me about Tori. Cuddle me Kathy? Seriously Tori. I couldn't stop laughing.

I rolled out of bed , took a warm shower and put on a white shirt and some jeans. The next thing I did was go on the slap page. I had told Jade to do something.

**Jade West: Cant wait for my date!**

**Mood: Excited**

**Comments:**

**Andre Hariss: Hope you have a good date?**

**Tori Vega : With who?**

**Sinjin: Is it with me?**

**Rex Powers: Awwww. . . I was gonna ask you out!**

**Robbie Shapiro: REX! What have I told you about hitting on friends!**

**Rex Powers: Calm your hair down!**

'you gotta love Robbie and Rex,' I thought. I then did what I had to.

**Beck Oliver: I can't wait either!**

I couldn't wait to see the look on Andre and Tori's faces when they saw this. I knew Andre and Tori were totally the jealous type. Well now I'm off to school.

As soon as I reached school I was greated by Jade. She was wearing a black strapless dress that hugged her curves perfectly. It must be for the trip. Jade's parents were throwing a party in France. Jade and her family knew some people there. She already bought tickets and asked Sicowitz to come along. We got a yes and a 'I remember triying the cooked and baked snails there, they tasted like a mango, coconut and chocolate mix!' I chuckled remembering that.

"Hey," Jade said hugging me and giving me a peck on the lips, surprising everyon including me. Jade West didn't hug.

"Hey Babe," I said putting an arm around her waist. I could feel Tori and Andre's eyes glaring at us. We started walking towards them.

"Hey guys, my parents are throwing a party in Paris and you guys are coming," she demanded. I smiled. The Jade I know and love.

Everyone mumbled a yeah or sure as she gave everyon their tickets and told them their flight number and timing which was 306 and it was at 9:30. She started talking about what to wear when suddenly Tori intrupted her.

"Are you two going out!" she asked he annoying screeching voice. I'm sure my ears are bleeding by now.

"Um. . . Yeah," Jade answered half confused. Cat giggled at the news, Robbie smiled while Tori and Andre were doing a good job of keeping an actor's face.

I know things are gonna be great in Paris, I just hope things don't go wrong.

**AU: since Paris is the city of love. I thought it would be great.**


	6. Sorry! :P

Sorry guys I was in the hospital ans I found out. . . I'M PREGNANT! And no it's not teen pregnancy because I'm 22.


	7. How stupid I was

**First of all thanks for all the congratulations I've got. It's a Boy! I'm soooooo happy :D :D I have a question- is it weird to have cravings like just an hour ago I needed a peanut butter, jelly, cheese, horseradish, and sardine smoothie. It tasted like, please excuse me for my language, bird crap. Yet I still I wanted more! I'm getting weirder. Anyways start reading!**

Jade's POV

Ugghhhh! My back has never hurt so much. I thought that First- Class would be comfortable. Well then again, I am sitting on Beck's lap.

Flashback

As we were getting in our seats, Aladdin got an idea.

"Jade sit on my lap," Beck whispered into Jade's ears sending whispers down her spine.

"Why?" Jade whispered back to him, looking a little confused. Jade soon understood when Beck nodded over to a giggling Andre and Tori. Anger soon flared inside Jade as she nodded to Beck.

Jade sat down on Beck's lap.

When the flight attendant saw jade sitting on Beck's lap she told jade that in order for them to take off she would have to sit in her own seat with her seat belt on.

"You cannot tell me what to do, got it?" Jade snapped while Beck smirked.

"I'm sorry Miss but-" before the lady could finish Jade was all in her face and yelled.

"You cannot stop me from sitting on my boyfriend's lap!" For a minute Jade was actually feeling like Beck was really her boyfriend.

You should have seen the looks and Tori and Andre's face when she said that. They were over flowing with jealousy.

It was hilarious.

Flashback ends

Maybe I was wrong about Beck all along. I mean ever since we had our plan he hasn't looked at any other girl. When he was with Tori he would flirt with any girl in sight. Maybe he wisent the jerk/jackass I thought he was. But never judge a book just by reading a few pages of it.

Staying in my thoughts I didn't even realize the plane had landed until Tori snapped at me.

"Hey! Stop gawking at each other and get out!" she said in her ear bleeding voice.

It took me a few minutes to realize Beck was staring at me, maybe because I didn't get off his lap.

I almost jumped off the plane while I dragged Beck behind me. I loved Paris, everything is amazing there.

I didn't notice the way Andre was looking at me, I didn't notice he hated look Beck was giving Andre but I did notice the look of longing in Tori's eyes when she looked at Beck. I didn't care . . . did I?

Maybe. . . maybe. . . I have some. . . . feelings for. . . Bec- NO BAD JADE! YOU ONLY LOVE ANDRE

I can't believe how stupid I was.


	8. Run off into the sunset

**Jade's POV**

After 3 hours of sitting in that stupid Red Convertible Camaro, we were finally reached Home Sweet Home. As I opened the door and gave the keys to Beck to park the car I heard Cat scream 'BYE BLUSH!' Blush is what she named my car when she found out it was red.

I loved my house in Paris, it was beautiful, and expensive. Two of my dad's favorite words.

"Lest go in" said Beck who was now to my right.

As we were entering Tori started making comments on how expensive it must have been. 'Does she ever shut up?'

"There is a master bedroom, 5 single rooms, a dining room, kitchen and living room, pretty normal," I said to my 'friends'.

"NORMAL?" Tori said in her screeching voice.

"Ok is it just me or do you guys wish a wolf rips her throat out?" I just had to ask. Finally she was quiet.

"Jade," Andre said to me, "I need to talk to you about that song we were working on,"

What song? I wanted to ask but the expression on Andre's face told me it would be better if I didn't. Andre pulled her into one of the rooms, turned around locked the room and turned to me.

"I want you back," Andre said to me. My face broke out into a smile but for some reason it didn't feel like it should. It didn't feel all warm and happy like it should have. I thought it would feel like 4th of July , or Christmas morning for a 5 year old.

"Why should I come back to you?" I asked still smiling like an idiot.

"Because you are smiling and when you were sleeping on the phone, I talked to Tori and your Dad. I asked your dad if I could . . . umm. . . well. . Propose to you. . ." Andre said kneeling on one foot and talking out a ring. It was a huge ring. I have no doubt my dad helped him choose the ring.

If it wasn't for the bed I would have fainted and fallen. But I steadied myself and stood up.

"Why should I give you another chance?" I asked him.

"Come on Jade, everyone deserves a second chance, even Mario gets second chances," Andre said making me chuckle.

Then he suddenly kissed me. I responded and after a second. He pulled back.

"Well?" he asked.

"I need some time," I answered. He nodded and walked out.

Now If I had told him No, I might not have been here in the next 2 weeks.

**PRESENT 8/3/12**

"The bride requested the Best Man?" Beck said coming in the room.

I nodded. How in the hell do I tell him I don't wanna be , instead I wanna be Mrs. Oliver.

Well to explain how my life got here we need to go back to that moment when me and Andre were talking but instead of looking that through my eyes we need to see it through Beck's.

**Past**

Ok I'm guessing he wasn't exactly ecstatic. I think he might have been a little sad. But he made one mistake which was he left right after the kiss.

After the talk with Andre, I wanted to go talk to Beck about the mixed feelings. I hate keeping things inside. When I searched every other room and was down to the last I looked and saw Beck and Tori Fucking Vega kissing.

InstantlyI cleared my throat causing them to break apart.

"Can we talk Beck?" I asked as Tori walked past me, out the room.

"Yeah?" he asked me.

"What the hell were you doing?" I said feeling anger rising inside me.

"Same thing you and Andre were!" He yelled back at me.

"I didn't kiss him he kissed him and we didn't break up yet," I argued. For some reason I was in the mood to argue.

"So if you Best friend proposes to your FAKE girlfriend, you're still not broken up?" he asked confused and I shook my head as a signal for no.

"Well I'll be right here when you want to run off into the sunset!" He yelled and stormed out making me feel like crap.

The 2 weeks until the weeding were a fast until the moment Beck came in to my room, time seemed to have stopped.

**PRESENT**

"Lest go" I said

"HUH?" Beck asked.

"You said you'll always be there when I wanted to run off into the sunset, I want to," I said "I do,"

I saw a smile wash over Beck's face and he leaned closer to my face and whispered "I think I should kiss the bride,"

We kissed for 2 amazing minutes and broke apart when we heard someone.

"Wrong person Jade," For the first time I didn't hear any screeching in a sentence that came out of her mouth.


	9. Driving away

Jade's POV As I looked at the now wide open door, with Tori standing near the entrance with her mouth hanging wide open, only one thing came to mind 'uh-uho' "Okay Tori. Tori? To-" Tori cut me off and well she didn't exactly say anything,it was more like an infant trying to form words. "Yyy-you aaa-and BB-Beck and ...huh?" Tori said? Sure why not. "Look Tori, you know how much I love Jad-" Tori cut him off as well and this time she managed to speak at a human's level. "No Beck, I-I mean it's sweet and all but Andre's gonna be hurt. Awww...man why couldn't you guys just have an affair after marriage like normal people," she wined. Yep she has officially lost her mind. "Look Tori , I'm not gonna sugar things but Andre doesn't love me, I've seen him look at you picture which he happens to keep in his WALLET! He loves you Tori," I ended and Tori had a smile on her face. And after a while a frown. "Isn't it too late?" Tori asked. "It's never too late," I answered. "Beck get out," I said as I got an idea. Beck didn't budge. I moved behind him and pushed him out the door. Beck's POV This is not good. Jade and Tori? Together? That's never good. Hey a bar! A drink always helps me. After a whole hour and a half Cat had to drag me away from the bar and make me sit down. "The bride is coming!" Cat yelled. Really really excited. Wait I thought Jade wasn't going to marry Andre. I saw Jade's red and golden dress quickly run up to Andre and hugged him? "I know you love me and I love you too Andre," Tori said taking off her veil. "Hey," I heard a quiet wisper and a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see it was Jade. "You know I've always wanted to runaway and get married?" she said shaking her head towards the car. I smiled stood up and left the alter and drove into the sunset with Jade. 


	10. Would'nt change a thing

Jade was right about things. Even though we didn't have kids we had a dog! Well that's not the complete truth. We don't have kids yet, but in around 8 months we will have a boy. Jade now has a new stomach baby bump and a topic to argue with Tori about , the baby's name. Jade wanted the name to be Luke and Tori wanted it to be Kris and Cat wanted it to be Noha. Both Jade and Tori ignored Cat's suggestion and continued arguing. This argument is now 14 days old. And it's annoying the living crap out of us aka the guys and Robbie. Another day in paradise! On the bright side it's funny to see Jade be nice and regret it the next moment. Now that Jade is going throng the scariest phase of all. The Pregnancy Phase. It' kind of funny but scarry at the same time. But I wouldn't change a thing. 


End file.
